


My heart lies at the bottom of the sea.

by calimaslinson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Death, F/M, Fluff, I am no longer sorry, Probably some mentions of the other guys, RMS Titanic, Rayber - Freeform, Social Status, broken feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calimaslinson/pseuds/calimaslinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a lower class citizen who wishes to make his way back to America, and he boards the RMS Titanic with a lucky voucher he finds laying on the ground. Amber was born into a poverty stricken family who spend every dime they have on taking the journey to America with the RMS Titanic, in hopes of a better life. When their paths collide, they fall in love in time for a tragedy to destroy everything. Titanic AU. CAN BE TRIGGERING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart lies at the bottom of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetsPlayRayvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsPlayRayvin/gifts).



Ray scuffs his worn out shoes against the uneven ground at the docks, watching all of the passengers board the ship with hopeful eyes. He's envious, he wishes it was him who got to take the voyage back to his home. But he could never afford it, hell, he can't even afford to feed himself every day. Life is a struggle for the dark haired lad, he works most of the day away for only enough food to tide him over. How could he ever scrounge up the money to go home? He wouldn't. 

 

He takes a deep breath inward and continues shuffling down the dock, his eyes fixated on the ground beneath his aching feet, when he comes across a small paper stuck under a rock. He bends down to lift it out with ease, his darkened eyes scanning over the scrawly ink. It's a third class ticket onto the RMS Titanic -- but it can't be real, there's no way they would let him on. 

 

His curiosity gets the best of him as he feels his legs carry him up to the sharply dressed guard standing at the door of the ship, and Ray hands him the voucher, hands trembling with anxiety. The guard glances over the ticket and moves aside, motioning Ray in and handing the ticket back. He gets to go home. 

 

It doesn't take Ray too much time to settle in to his cabin on the lowest floor the ship allows, surrounded by three other people; a woman who looks to be about his age, an older man with a scraggly beard, and a young boy playing with a ball and a paddle. Ray glances over to the woman who seems all too unamused, a look of absolute exhaustion covering her features. A chuckle falls from his lips as he speaks in her direction, "You should be smiling, miss. It isn't everyday that one of our class acquires the fortunate opportunity to travel to America."

 

The woman, Amber, tilts her head to Ray, her eyes narrowing and brows furrowing together with his words. "I didn't choose to come, I would've stayed back home if I'd had the chance. It isn't an /option/." She hisses out through her teeth and crosses her arms over her chest, the dull color of her button-up shirt contrasting against her tanned skin. 

 

Ray takes a moment to feel sorry for her before he shakes it away, "I'm sorry, I'm being impolite. I'm Ray. You are?" Ray sticks his dirt covered hand out to the woman on the bunk opposite him, who ponders the thought for a brief second before placing her hand in his. 

 

"Amber. I'm sorry for getting rude, this just isn't my day." She states in a much softer and lighter tone than before, her eyebrows raising as she gives his hand a firm shake before retracting her arm back into her bunk. She stares up at the ceiling above her, arms laid out over her stomach as she releases a deep sigh. 

 

"You apologies aren't required, miss." Ray speaks in an attempt to be as smooth as possible, something sparking inside his heart that makes him look at her with much more than friendly eyes. "If a man such as myself cannot forgive a beautiful woman like you, I don't know who could." 

 

Her eyes light up as he speaks to her, and suddenly, she's fascinated with the way his words flow out so effortlessly and in the most charming manner she has ever laid her eyes on. 

 

They talk like that through the day and night, some flirtatious gestures thrown in here and there, which are all received well by both parties. And as Ray drifts off into his slumber, he realizes he's developing feelings for this stranger. And that frightens him more than anything. 

 

Days two and three are spent with Ray and Amber clinging to each other's sides. Amber introduces Ray to her father, who threatens to beat Ray bloody with his cane before sending them on their way. Ray teaches Amber how to play poker, and she manages to take the twenty-five cents that Ray has left to his name on her first hand. The third night, Amber takes up to the bow of the ship and teaches him how to dance. And Ray swears on everything she almost kissed him, but he can't prove it. 

 

The fourth day, Ray and Amber have dinner together in the crowded kitchen for the third class, but they don't seem to mind. They don't pay much attention to the food on the plates in front of them as Ray takes Amber's hand in his own, stroking his thumb over her knuckles and staring into her soulful eyes. And she blushes. She actually /blushes./ He kisses her that night, and she sneaks into his bunk for bed. 

 

On the fifth day, they stay in bed. They can't be bothered to leave each other's arms. They lay in the same spot for hours, not allowing hunger to consume them. It isn't until about midnight that night that they're pulled out of their bed and forced down the hallway. 

 

"We're going to die! We've hit an iceberg! God help us, God, help us please!" An older man shouts as he runs down the hallway towards the exit. 

 

Ray takes Amber's hands in his own and looks into her eyes as he mumbles, "Keep a hold on my hand, alright? Don't let go." He waits long enough for her to nod before they sprint towards the stairs, following a large crowd up, only to be blocked by guards. The people in front of them ram the gate down, and they all run their way up to the main floor. 

 

By the time they reach the top, the boat is already half way beneath the water. Ray lifts Amber up and runs with her to the bow of the boat, clutching her tightly as he holds onto the top railing. The loud crack sounds through the air and the boat breaks completely in half, and that's when Ray notices the tears streaming down Amber's cheeks. 

 

"We're going to die, Ray. We're not going to make it, are we?" Amber shouts over the desperate wails of the lives lost beneath them, and Ray shakes his head rapidly, placing one hand on her cheek and flaring his nostrils. 

 

"Don't you say that. Don't you /ever/ say that. We're going to make it, and when we get to America, I'm going to marry you. Alright? We'll be fine. I promise you. We're going to live." Ray speaks in a firm tone before he leans forward to press a lingering kiss to the lips of the woman he is falling so madly in love with. "Don't let go of my hand, like I told you." 

 

The bow of the boat starts to tip upwards with a jolt, and Ray struggles to keep his hold on the railing, a grunt of determination passing through his lips as his ankles hook into the bars that keep the two of them from plunging into the water below. Amber sobs and shudders with fear as she clings to him, one hand in his own and the other holding his shirt. 

 

The bow tilts completely upward, and the cold causes Ray's hand to start to turn numb. A stream of tears cascade down his cheeks as he looks at the young woman in his arms, whispering to her, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I love you, Amber. I'm sorry." He repeats, and a look of confusion finds it's way onto her features as he presses one last kiss to her lips, lingering there as he knows their fate. 

 

His grip gives out and before they can register it, they're dropping from the top of the boat into the water, both of their fragile bodies being sucked under the water and beneath the sinking boat, never to be seen again.

 

They can both see a bright light in the distance, high in the clouds, and with no rush, they make their way into the light, past the suffering. A warmth engulfs their bodies and they're at peace. He takes her into his arms once more, holding her there, and now they're certain nothing can hurt them anymore. Their souls lingering together in heaven, with the most joyous sensations. And they're alright. For now, they have an eternity.


End file.
